Their 9th Anniversary
by AutomailGrell
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki are about to have their 9 year anniversary and Nowaki has the whole tonight planned out. Plus he has a big surpise but nothing on this big is really going right...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

The sun shined bright throughout the whole apartment and into Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki woke up and was blinded by the sun. He covered his eyes with his hand. He pulled the covers off of him and slowly started to make his way to the end of the bed, trying hard not to wake the person sleeping next to him

Once Hiroki closed the blinds on the window he walked back over to the bed. 'Now how I'm going to get back on the bed without waking him up?'

Hiroki put one knee on the bed not taking his eyes off of his lover. Then he put his other knee and a hand on the bed still watching.

Nowaki stirred which caused Hiroki to stop dead in his tracks. 'This is the only day off Nowaki has had in a long time. I need to be more careful not to wake him up.'

Hiroki put down his other hand and was on all fours carefully crawling to his spot in the bed. He slowly lowered to the bed and put his head on the pillow. His face facing Nowaki's. Hiroki couldn't look away; Nowaki was just so cute when he was a sleep.

Nowaki started to stir again and Hiroki turned over, closed eyes to make it look like he never woke up.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him making him jump "Ah!"

Nowaki chuckled at his reaction "Did I scare you?" He playful nibbled at Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki blushed all the way up to his ears. "Y-you were awake this whole time, weren't you."

"No, actually I just woke up," the grip around Hiroki's waist tightened.

Hiroki looked back at Nowaki and when their eyes met Hiroki's heart shot up into his throat and his face turned red. Nowaki smiled and brought his face closer to Hiroki's. The gap between them shrunk. Their mouths met in a long, passionate kiss.

Hiroki slowly closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss. When they parted Hiroki didn't expected it which caused his head fell forward from leaning into the kiss. Nowaki saw what happened and it made Nowaki think he wanted a little more… Hiroki did.

Hiroki turned over to face Nowaki. Once he was face to face with him, Nowaki pulled him close. The gap between them got smaller and smaller. Another kiss.

Nowaki grabbed both of Hiroki's waists and pinned them above his head has he climbed on top of him. Never breaking their lips apart.

Nowaki pulled away and started to kiss his cheek slowly working his way down to Hiroki's neck. Hiroki tensed up.

"Gergulgerulgerul…" Nowaki looked up to a red faced Hiroki who wasn't making eye-contact.

"What was that?" Nowaki tried not to laugh.

Still not looking at his lover when he spoke, "I-it was… my… stomach."

Nowaki let out a laughed. "Get dressed and I will make us some breakfast." He climbed off of Hiroki, got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Hiroki stayed there lying on the bed for a few minutes before getting of the bed and going to the closet to get dressed.

He walked out into the kitchen and saw Nowaki was cooking wearing only pajama pants.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll finish breakfast?"

"No its fine, just go sit at the table."

Hiroki sighed and turn around to go back into the bedroom. He went straight to the closet and grabbed a white, short-sleeve shirt and a gray, pull-over hoodie. Hiroki walked out into the kitchen holding the clothes out to Nowaki.

"Here at least put these on." Nowaki turned around and took the clothes from Hiroki, put on the t-shirt and the hoodie on the counter.

Hiroki walked over and sat at the table. When Nowaki finished with breakfast he put onto two plates and put it on the table.

When they finished Nowaki put his arms on the table and laced his fingers with Hiroki's. "So what are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki didn't understand.

"You know what is going on in a few days."

Hiroki knew exactly what was going on; a small smile came onto his face.

"It's our anniversary." Nowaki seemed a little worried.

"I know, I know… 9 years."

Nowaki smiled happy that Hiroki didn't forget. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table, right up to Hiroki. He took hold of his chin so they were looking at each other.

Nowaki leaned down and their mouths met. Even after 9 years Hiroki still freaked out whenever Nowaki kissed him.

Nowaki pulled away and grabbed the two plates to wash them. As he washed them Hiroki walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Wow we have nothing in here. We need to go to the store and get so groceries."

Nowaki spoke as he finished the dishes. "I can go. I need to stop by the flower shop and get my pay check anyway."

"Well I can go with you. We need quiet a bit of stuff."

"No, its fine. I really don't mind and if it turns out I can't carry all of it I can get a cab or something."

Hiroki looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to go take a shower. Oh can you write a list for me."

"Yeah." Hiroki stopped trying to convince Nowaki to let him come with and started to look for a pad of paper and pen.

"Call me if you need help with the bags or getting home."

"I will." Nowaki took the list from Hiroki and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Nowaki walked to the stairs he put the list and extra money, Hiroki gave him, in his pocket.

After Nowaki left the flower shop he put the check in his back pocket. When he looked up and saw a jewelry store.

Nowaki stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the store. He turned away and then stopped again. He thought long and hard. Nowaki bite his bottom lip. A small smile came onto his face and he walked to the store.

Nowaki walked up to the front doors, took a deep breath and walked in. Right away a helper came up to him.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Ummm, yes… Can I look at your engagement rings, please."

* * *

**Like me on Facebook. It is under the same name; AutomailGrell and the profile picture it Hiroki and Nowaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Between school, grades, homework, practice after school, sleep chores and my personal hygiene it was hard to find time to type. There is a lot of talking in this chapter and it is long so sorry. Plus I made up a character her name is Maki and she is an old friend of Nowaki's. She will be in my other Junjou Romantica stories. I will make characters for about all of my stories so... Enjoy! Also i have a Facebook page called Automailgrell and i will use it for updated/telling progress of my stories so like me on Facebook, please!**

* * *

"Yes our ring department is right over there. I will get someone to help you."

"Thank you." As Nowaki waited he though about what he was about to do.

"Hello there. I'm Yumi and I will help you with whatever you need."

"Hi I'm Nowaki I'm just looking for an engagement ring."

"Right this way." Nowaki and Yumi walked to a corner of the store where there was rows of counter display cases, with rings scattered on the inside of them.

"Down here are the rings that have a smaller karat and the karat gets bigger as you go down. So is there any certain ring you were looking for?"

Nowaki placed his elbows on the warm glass. "No. I was just walking out of the flower shop when I decide to walk in here."

"Oh well we can look at some rings and see if there is one you want." Yumi took out her keys and locked the sliding door. She grabbed a small velvet ring holder with 9 different rings in it.

Nowaki stared down at the rings. _Am I really ready for this? _He thought.

Yumi started picked up a ring and told him a little bit about it. She handed the ring to Nowaki. He hesitated as he took it but still he admired it. It had a small half-karat diamond. Nowaki gave the ring back.

"Look these are beautiful but I don't think that they will fit… him."

"Well, that's fine. We also make custom rings. Would that be an option for you?"

"Custom ring? Sure."

Yuki put the rings back in the case and locked the door. "You can take a seat over there and I will be right there."

"Okay thank you." Nowaki walked over to the table and sat down. He checked the time while he waited. It was about 11:50. He didn't want Hiroki to start to worry so he checked his phone just to make sure he didn't get any messages.

Nowaki thought about sending him a text but decided not to, if Hiroki needed him he would contact him.

Yuki got over to the table holding a binder, some pencils and a long box- one that would be big enough to hold a necklace. She sat down.

"Ok the way custom rings work is you get to pick the band you want and the number of diamonds as well as the number of diamonds. You also have the option of having words engraved or diamonds embedded into the ring."

Nowaki thought for a moment. "I really don't know what I want. I'm sorry, I'm giving you nothing."

"No it is completely fine I'm here to help… What is the person's name?"

Nowaki pulled the chair closer to the table and rested his elbows on the table. "His name is Hiroki."

"Okay well tell me a little bit about him."

Nowaki took a breath, "Well he is a professor at the Mitsuhashi anniversary. He has just such beautiful light brown eyes that sparkle when he is happy but can turn into daggers when he is angry. Silky brown hair that is the same color has his eyes and when he smiles… you can't help but smile, too. When he gets embarrassed it is the cutest thing ever…" Nowaki realized what he was saying and he looked up at Yumi, a little embarrassed himself.

Yumi just looked at Nowaki with her chin in her hand and elbow on the table. She was listening to him intently.

Finally she snapped out of it. "Oh ok, ummm… How did you two meet?"

Nowaki smiled from the memory of the first time he saw Hiroki. "I was in the park showing off my bottle rocket with some old friends. It landed somewhere and when I went to go find it he was there sitting there on a bench near by. When I went to go pick up the rocket and when I looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes. I saw that he was crying and all I could think was 'I want to make him smile.' I fell of him the moment I laid eyes on him."

Yumi was amazed by the story.

Suddenly Nowaki got an idea. "You can engrave words right?"

"Yes."

"What if his name was engraved on it?"

Yumi liked the idea. "And instead his last name… we can put yours."

Nowaki smiled. "I like it. I also want some diamonds in it."

"How about we… dot the 'i's' in Hiroki with small diamonds and we can put one before and after his name." She started to draw it out for Nowaki. Once she was done she showed him.

"I love it."

Yumi smiled. "Now you just need to pick a band to go with it. We have sliver and gold bands." She opened the box and pulled out a sliver band.

Nowaki nodded, "I like that one. You can engrave on the inside right?"

"Yes. Did you want to add something?"

Nowaki thought for a moment. "Can you add 'Happy 9th Anniversary'?"

"We can do that but now comes the 'not-so-fun' part. The price."

Nowaki nodded.

"With the engraving, the band, and the diamonds the price would be about… $1400."

Nowaki said nothing but just thought for a while. "Okay."

As he reached for his back pocket to get his wallet he remembered the groceries. "Oh no. I was actually out to go to the store."

"We can have it made here and it would take a while so you can go do errands and I will call you when it is ready."

"Thank you so much." Nowaki took the pencil and wrote down his number. He got out his wallet and gave Yumi his credit card.

She took it and got up to swipe it though. Nowaki got up and walked up to the counter. On the counter he saw brochures. Most of them were showing of beaches and resorts but next to them was a single piece of paper. On this piece of paper was a small menu.

Nowaki grabbed it and started to read it. It was for a fancy restaurant. The more he read it the more he liked the place.

When he saw Yumi was almost done he folded the menu and put it in his front pocket.

"Here you are." Yumi handed him his card and receipt.

"Thank you again."

Nowaki held out his hand to shake with Yumi. She took his hand.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you Nowaki. Plus I think Hiroki is very lucky to have someone who cares and loves about him as much you do."

Nowaki gave a big smile, "Thank you." He walked out of the store.

Once his foot hit the sidewalk he realized what just happened. The big chose he just made. Oddly he started to panic a little inside. Was he ready to get married? What if Hiroki wasn't? Nowaki started walking toward the market.

After Nowaki paid for the groceries he carried them out of the store.

"Wow. Hiro-san was right we did need a lot of stuff." Nowaki thought as he put a few bags down and called a cab as it was passing by.

The driver got out and helped Nowaki with the bags in the back seat.

Nowaki climbed into the back of the cab, told the driver where to go and whipped out his phone. He dialed Hiroki's number.

It rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiro-san you were right about having to buy a lot of things. So I got a cab. Can you meet me outside and help me carry this in, please?"

"I told you! Yeah, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you. I'm almost there."

"Okay, bye."

Once the cab pulled up Nowaki saw Hiroki leaning against the wall.

Nowaki stepped out of the cab. He reached in and grabbed a few bags.

Hiroki took the bags out of Nowaki's hand, "I'll take these ones, and you pay the driver."

He took the money out of his pocket and gave it to the driver. Hiroki waited as Nowaki grabbed the rest of the bags and they walked up to together.

Once they got into the apartment they put the bags down. As Hiroki started to put them away Nowaki's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nowaki, its Yumi. I'm just calling to tell that your ring is ready."

"Oh thank you."

Hiroki yelled from the kitchen, "Was that your phone?"

"Y-yeah ummm… I just remembered that I forgot something."

"No you didn't the list has everything crossed out." Hiroki came out of the kitchen, pointing at the list in his hand.

Nowaki thought for a minute then got an idea.

"I didn't take my paycheck to the bank."

"Oh well I'll go with you."

"No! I mean its fine it won't take that long." Nowaki smiled to reassure Hiroki.

Hiroki looked at him with suspicion, "Okay…"

Nowaki went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back." He headed out the door.

Nowaki really did need to turn in his check but after he did he went straight to the jewelry store.

He walked in and right away Yumi found him. She approached him with a small black box.

Nowaki's heart began to race. Yumi was excited to show him.

"It is so beautiful!" She opened it.

It was perfect; exactly what Nowaki had pictured it. Nowaki reached for the ring.

"It is perfect." He almost started to cry from being so happy.

When he looked at that ring he didn't see a ring, he saw his future; his future with Hiroki.

He put the ring back in the box and took the box from her. "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome."

Nowaki walked out of the store while put the box in his hoodie pocket. Then he walked the opposite direction of his home.

Nowaki showed up at a small building. It was a small diner owned by an old friend.

As he walked in he saw her and she saw him.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in so long!" She ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Hi." Nowaki hugged her back but loosely

She led him back to the bar and sat him down.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Do you want something to-" before she could finish Nowaki took the little box out of his pocket and put it on the counter.

Maki looked at the box and then at Nowaki, in shock.

* * *

**Like me on Facebook. It is under the same name; AutomailGrell and the profile picture it Hiroki and Nowaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry it took so long to post this and sorry if it is super long. ALSO I HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE CALLED AutomailGrell AND I WILL USE IT TO UPDATE ON HOW THE PROGESS OF THE CHAPTERS. SO LIKE ME PLEASE. :)**

* * *

"Is that what to see I think it is?" Maki was very surprised the little black box sitting there. Nowaki sat down on a stool and put his head in his head in his hands.

"Ah… yeah, yeah it is." He looked up at her.

Maki picked up the box and opened it, "Oh my… It's beautiful." Maki could tell Nowaki was a little stressed out.

"What's wrong, you should be happy. I mean you're going to ask Hiroki to marry you! This is big!"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this yet though."

Maki put the ring down, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just…" Nowaki folded his arm in front of him and rested his head.

Maki ruffled his hair, "Hey the fact that you bought this ring is prove that somewhere inside you that you're ready for something like this."

Nowaki took a deep breath and looked up, "You're right. Plus I got time."

"When were you planning to ask him?"

He thought for a minute, "I don't know, maybe during our anniversary."

"Awww, Nowaki. I never knew you could be so romantic!"

Nowaki blushed and gave her a little smile. Maki leaned on the counter, "So will is the big, special night."

"In a few days."

"Well happy early anniversary. So are you two doing anything special that night?"

"I think so. We haven't really talked about it yet, but I did find this." Nowaki took the menu for the restaurant out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"I've heard of this place. They have really good food. Plus…" she put elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand, "it is supposed to be really romantic you know the soft music and low lighting." She gave Nowaki a look.

"What is that look for?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just so romantic." Nowaki looked away embarrassed.

"Ring ring ring." Nowaki took out his phone. "It's Hiro-san. One sec."

Maki nodded as Nowaki stepped outside. He hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? You said it wouldn't take that long. It's almost dark out."

"I'm sorry Hiro-san. I just thought I would stop by Maki's and say hi sense I was in the neighborhood. I have seen her in a while."

"Well next time call me because I was worried that something happened."

Nowaki could tell that Hiroki was blushing on the other end of the phone, "I'm sorry Hiro-san."

"Whatever. I'm coming over there."

"No it's fine I can get home-" He heard a click. Hiroki hung up on him.

Nowaki sighed and walked back into the diner. "He is coming over here, don't say anything about this."

Maki put her hand on her chest, insulted. "I would never ruin a huge surprise like this!"

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't. I'm… just really nervous right now." Nowaki grabbed the box from the counter and put it in his hoodie pocket. "Don't say anything about the restaurant either."

Maki put her hands on her hips and her ponytail swung side to side, "Then what can I say to him?"

"You can tell him about anything but the ring, the restaurant or anything that has to do with our anniversary."

"Well what about 'Happy Anniversary'?"

"I don't know. I meant it is in a few days but… maybe."

Maki sighed. Then someone at one of the tables called her over. "Be right back."

Nowaki sat down on a bar stool.

It wasn't too long after that when Hiroki showed up and was right outside. Once he walked in Nowaki called him over.

"Hi Hiroki." Maki was carrying out a tray from the kitchen. Hiroki sat down.

Maki walked up to them, "Do you two want something to eat?"

Nowaki looked at Hiroki. "Ummm…," Hiroki looked back at him, "do you want something?"

Nowaki looked at Maki, "Two orders of Ramen please."

"Sure." Maki walked into the kitchen.

Nowaki turned his stool to face Hiroki. "So have you thought about what we should do for our anniversary?"

"No nothing came to mind."

"Well should we go out or stay in? I think we should go out."

"Okay. Like where?"

Just then Maki came out with their Ramen. She put the bowls down and grabbed some chopsticks and put them on the counter. Then she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Nowaki broke his chopsticks apart, "Well we can plan it as the night goes along."

"Okay," Hiroki started to eat.

Nowaki just looked at him before he started to eat. He wanted to kiss Hiroki really bad right now but he knew that Hiroki would push him away. He knew Hiroki would get mad if he kissed him in a public place, so he would wait until they got home.

After they were done eating Nowaki went to pay for the food.

"No, it's fine. It's on me."

Nowaki looked at Maki, "Are you sure? I don't mind paying."

"No, it's fine."

"Thank you." Nowaki put his wallet away.

Hiroki looked out the window. "Nowaki I think we better get going it is getting dark out."

"Okay." Nowaki stood up as Maki walked around the bar. Nowaki gave her a hug.

Maki got close to Nowaki and spoke quietly, "If you need help with planning or anything like that give me a call or even stop by."

Nowaki smiled and nodded his head, "I will."

As Nowaki and Hiroki walked out they heard a clap of thunder.

Hiroki looked up at the sky, "We should hurry home."

A few drops of rain landed on their heads. They both looked up and it started to pour. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hand and lead them to a bench with an over-head cover. They both sat down.

Nowaki looked around, "Hiro-san."

"What?"

Nowaki looked at him. "This is where we met."

Hiroki looked around, "Look at that."

Nowaki laced his fingers with Hiroki's and Hiroki turned this head, his face red. Nowaki leaned in, he couldn't hold it in anymore and Hiroki closed his eyes. He smiled and leaned closer. Their lips latched onto each other's. Hiroki didn't fight it. He didn't push Nowaki away. He let Nowaki have this kiss.

Then he heard footsteps. Hiroki put his hand on Nowaki's chest and pushed him away. Hiroki turned his back toward Nowaki as two people came running up to seek shelter.

Nowaki stood up, "Hiro-san I don't think the rain is going to let up soon. We might have to make a run for it."

Hiroki stood up and walked up next to Nowaki. He sighed, "Okay. Let's go."

Nowaki grabbed his hand and they ran for it.

As they ran they stopped ever now and then under some over-hangs to catch their breath and shield themselves from the rain. The rain was coming down hard now.

Eventually, they reached they apartment and right when they stepped inside Hiroki went straight for the bedroom. Nowaki walked in.

Hiroki grabbed Nowaki's pajamas and threw them at him.

"Put these on or you will get a cold. You're the doctor here you should know this." As Hiroki was busy looking through the closet for a set of his own pajamas, Nowaki carefully took the black box out of his pocket and snuck into the nightstand by the bed. He hid it under some of the stuff he had in the drawer.

Nowaki thought, 'Hiro-san won't look in here, this _is _my nightstand after all.' But just to be safe he put it in the very back.

He looked at Hiroki who was still looking in the closet for his pajamas. Nowaki took off his hoodie and put it on the chair in the corner of the room. He walked up to Hiroki, "Hiro-san."

"What? Have you seen my pjs anywhere?" Nowaki hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Nowaki tighten his grip, "I love you."

"Uhh… I-I'm going to catch a cold I need to change."

Nowaki turned Hiroki's head toward him and they kissed. When they parted Hiroki turned around to face Nowaki. They looked into each other's eyes causing Hiroki to blush then he shivered.

Nowaki giggled and pulled Hiroki in close, "Allow me to warm you up."

Nowaki kissed him again, pushing him up against the wall.

"BOOM!" A clap of thunder echoed loudly though the apartment causing Hiroki to jump braking their lips apart. He was breathing heavy and his heart was racing. A flash of lightening flashed lighting the whole apartment momentarily. Again another clap of thunder and the wind began to blow harder and harder. The rain pelted the windows.

Hiroki slowly slide his back down the wall shaking out of fear. Hiroki was terrified from strong rain storms like this.

Nowaki knelt down and looked at Hiroki with sad eyes. A tear from Hiroki's face fell and landed on the floor.

"Hiro-san, it's okay." Nowaki pulled Hiroki into an embrace, "Nothing will hurt because I won't let it. You're safe right here."

Hiroki grabbed onto Nowaki's shirt and sobbed quietly into his chest. Nowaki ran his fingers though Hiroki's hair, trying to calm him down.

Hiroki finally calmed down after about 20 minutes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Nowaki looked down at Hiroki.

"Yeah, the thunder just startled me, that's all."

More thunder, but this time quieter. Hiroki jumped. Hiroki leaned up against the wall. Nowaki leaned one of his forearms against the wall and other hand he pulled Hiroki's face in close. Hiroki closed his eyes waiting for the kiss but instead Nowaki picked him up and thrown onto the bed.

"Nowaki." Hiroki looked up at him as Nowaki climbed on top of him. Nowaki leaned down and kissed him. When they parted Nowaki leaned down father and whispered into Hiroki's ear, "I will always be here for you, so please don't be scared."

Nowaki kissed Hiroki's neck, "Ah." Hiroki started to blush even more.

Nowaki stopped and moved up to Hiroki's ear and whispered to him, "I love you." Nowaki moved back up and kissed Hiroki.

"Beep, beep…"

Hiroki woke up wrapped in Nowaki's arms. "Nowaki, I think your phone id going off. Wake up." Hiroki gently shook him.

"Hmmm… what?"

"I think your phone is going off."

"Beep, beep…"

"Oh, that's my pager." Nowaki slide out of under the covers and grabbed his pajama pants. After he put them on he walked out the room. He walked back into the room holding his pager.

He sighed as he put the pager on the nightstand and crawled back into bed.

"What was it?"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki from behind and sighed. "It was just the hospital. They want me to come in at around 1 o'clock."

"But its Sunday and you worked pretty late on Friday."

Nowaki nuzzled up close the Hiroki, still half asleep. "I know but I have to. I have some before I leave though." He closed his eyes and pretty soon fell back asleep.

Hiroki paid attention to the time and when it was about 12 he woke Nowaki up again. "Hey," he shook Nowaki, "wake up. It's 12 o'clock. You have an hour to get ready."

"Hmm… okay." Nowaki got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom, running into the door fame in the process.

Hiroki rolled his eyes and got up, "I'll make breakfast." He got up and got a shirt from the closet.

After a while Nowaki came out of the bedroom, drying his hair, "What smells so good."

"Breakfast."

After they finish Nowaki grabbed his things and went to the door.

"When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know the page I got didn't say, but I'll see you whenever I get back." Nowaki started to tie his shoes.

"Okay just give me a call or something to let me know."

"I will." Nowaki pulled Hiroki in and gave him a tight hug. "Hopefully I'll be back soon." He gave Hiroki a kiss and walked out the door.

When Nowaki got to the hospital he went up to the locker room.

"Hey, senpai."

Tsumori turned around surprised, "Hey I didn't know you had work today."

"Yeah well I told them I would work some overtime." Nowaki started to put his things into the locker and got his white coat and stethoscope.

"Why did you do that? If you hadn't said anything you could have had the day off."

"Yeah but right now I need money."

"What for?"

"Ummm… my anniversary."

Tsumori ran over and leaned on Nowaki putting the back of his hand on his forehead, "Oh your anniversary with precious Hiro-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to work."

"How late are you working?"

"I don't know… something tomorrow night."

* * *

**Like me on Facebook. It is under the same name; AutomailGrell and the profile picture it Hiroki and Nowaki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again sorry for the wait be here you go. :)**

**Like me on Facebook. It is under the same name; AutomailGrell and the profile picture it Hiroki and Nowaki. ****I will use this Facebook page to update the status on the chapters. **

* * *

_'Nowaki hasn't talked to me sense yesterday. I wonder when he got home maybe right after I left for work.' _Hiroki was standing in his office debating whether to text Nowaki or not.

"Oh, honey! I though you already went home." Miyagi ran up and hugged Hiroki.

"Ah! Would you get off?"

Miyagi let go, "Hiroki you get so scary when you are mad."

"Whatever," Hiroki walked over to his desk to gather his things, "I'm going home."

"Aw. Why don't you stay her with me?"

Hiroki ignored him and grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye my sweet honey!" Miyagi waved good-bye.

Hiroki got out his keys and unlocked the apartment door. When he stepped inside he saw Nowaki's shoes there. "He's home."

"Nowaki…" Hiroki took off his shoes and walked over to the table to put his stuff down. He walked over to the bedroom and noticed there was no one in there. There was no one in the bathroom either. "Where is he? Nowaki."

Then Hiroki heard a noise from living room. He walked out the bedroom and started walking to the couch. Then he noticed Nowaki was asleep on the couch. Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wake up." Hiroki gently shook him.

Nowaki sat up very quickly and shouted out loud, "Crash cart!"

Hiroki looked at him weird.

"Oh, sorry. Work was…"

Hiroki took off his coat, "Why were you sleeping on the couch."

Nowaki rubbed his eyes, "Ummm… well I got home and kinda fell on the floor so I crawled to the couch and sort of passed out."

"Well, when did you get home?"

Nowaki scratched his head thinking for a moment, Hiroki noticed the bags under Nowaki's eyes. "What time is it?"

Hiroki looked at his watch, "5:33."

"Umm, I got home… about five minutes ago."

Hiroki folded his arms, "So you worked for how long?"

"Uh, I started yesterday at about… 1:00."

"What the hell!"

Nowaki got startled, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"So you mean to tell me you worked for 29 hours straight?!" Hiroki started to raise his voice.

Nowaki sat up and crossed his legs. He looked up at Hiroki. "I didn't work the whole time I got a small break every now and then."

"That's not the point Nowaki."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hiroki's voice got quieter as he calmed down. "No it's just… you have to tell your boss that you can't work like this."

Nowaki rubbed his nose.

Hiroki sighed, "Look I'm not mad at you… I'm I just mostly mad at your boss for making you work that much."

Nowaki just looked up at him, silent.

"Okay well now you look like a little kid who's in trouble…. Don't look at me like that."

Nowaki gave a little smile and a big yawn. Then he put hand up to his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"… My head is killing me."

"I'll get you pain killers. Where are they?"

Nowaki continued to hold his head, "Nightstand, top drawer." Suddenly Nowaki remembered the ring which was in the top drawer. He stood fast causing his head to throb. "Wait! Hiro-san its fine I'll get it!"

"I'm already in here. Where are they?"

"It's like right in the front of the drawer. Like right in the very front, against the door part." Nowaki started to run over to the bedroom. "It's fine, I'll get it."

Hiroki walked into the doorway holding the bottle of pills. Nowaki slowed down and smiled awkwardly as he took the bottle from Hiroki. "Thanks." He held his head again, letting put a small whimper.

"That's what up get for runner over here."

Nowaki went over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and took some pills. After he had swallowed the pills he walked back over to Hiroki.

"Go to bed."

Nowaki hugged him. "But you just got home. I haven't seen you sense yesterday."

"I know but I have papers to grade and you have to sleep."

Nowaki looked him in the eye as he leaned down to kiss him. Hiroki closed eyes, enjoying the kiss. Nowaki pushed him up against the wall.

"Nowaki you need to sleep…"

"Beep, beep!"

They both looked over at the table where Nowaki's pager was. He slowly walked over and looked at his pager.

"Don't tell me they want to go back in."

He turned around and walked back to Hiroki, "Tomorrow."

"But you just worked 29 hours."

Nowaki scratched his head. "I know but it's my job."

Hiroki got a pouty look on his face and crossed his arms across his chest, "Yeah well your job sucks."

Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki on the head as he walked pass him into the bedroom.

"Well you can't work like this on Wednesday."

"Why?"

Hiroki just looked at him.

"Oh, yeah! Anniversary."

"Yeah."

"Wednesday… I actually told them I can't work that day anyway."

Hiroki leaned up against the doorway, "Really? What about your patients?"

Nowaki started to put on his pajamas, "Someone at work is going to take all my patients and pages."

"Oh, cool."

Nowaki walked up to as he stretched and yawned. "What about you? Do you have work on Wednesday?"

"I don't know. I'll see if I can get a sub for that day."

"Okay just let me know." Nowaki grabbed Hiroki by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. He cuddled up close to Hiroki.

"Nowaki! Let me go."

"No you kept saying I need to go to bed so that's what I'm going to do."

"Yeah I said 'go to sleep'. I didn't say drag me with you."

Nowaki was already falling asleep causing him to talk really quiet and slow, "Just… lay down with me, please. Just for a little while…"

Hiroki sighed. "Nowaki I can't. I have essays to grade. I need to get up." Hiroki only heard the sound of Nowaki's breathing. He turned his head and saw that Nowaki was already asleep. Hiroki looked at Nowaki's sleeping face. "Nowaki."

His eyes stayed closed. Hiroki tried to move Nowaki's arm off of him slowly but Nowaki stirred causing Hiroki to stop moving. Nowaki readjusted himself and tightened his grip around Hiroki's waist.

Hiroki gave up and stayed still. _'I'll wait until he is fast asleep.' _

After a while the grip loosened and Hiroki was able to crawl out of bed. Once he did he walked around the room picking up clothes that wear around the floor. He threw them in the hamper along with the ones he was already wearing.

Once he was in more comfortable clothes it was already six o'clock. He grabbed to hamper, walked out the bedroom door and over to the washer and dryer. Hiroki started to separate the cloths into piles and came across Nowaki pants from yesterday. There was something in the pocket.

_'Nowaki, why can't you empty your pockets?' _Hiroki took what was ever in the pocket. It was the sample menu Nowaki found at the jewelry store.

"What's this?" He unfolded it and started to read it. He looked into the bedroom at Nowaki who was sound asleep. "Is this why you work late?" Hiroki put it on the nightstand and walked out of the room, smiling.

Even though he was a little for trying to take care of the anniversary by himself but he was also happy that Nowaki cared so much. Hiroki sighed as he continued to put a load of laundry in the washer.

"Okay. Essays aren't going to grade themselves."

_"Nowaki, why are we back here?" Hiroki and Nowaki walked over to the bench. _

_"Well I wanted to ask you something and I thought the best place to do it was where we first met." They both sat down. _

_"What do you want to ask me?"_

_Nowaki turned and faced Hiroki, "Hiro-san… the nine years I have been with you have been… the best year I have had in a long, long time. And I know that we had really rough times but I only want to remember the good and fun times we had." Nowaki moved in front of Hiroki, on one knee. "I love you so much."_

_Hiroki gave a little smile as Nowaki pulled out the little black box, his hands shaking. _

_"I really want to spend the rest of my life with you… so Hiro-san will you… marry me?" He opened the box._

_Hiroki put his hand over his mouth and looked away. Nowaki just waited with his heart racing._

_"Ahahahaha!" Hiroki laughed out loud._

_Nowaki looked left and right with a confused look, "Wasn't… exactly the reaction I was expecting…"_

_"I'm sorry, it's just funny."_

_"What?"_

_"Ahaha, marry __you__?" _

_Nowaki just sat there, confused._

_"You got to be kidding me. Why would I do that?"_

_Nowaki shook his head, "I-I don't understand…"_

_"Oh, my- No! Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Will. Not. Marry. You."_

_Nowaki stood up, "We have been together for 9 years…"_

_"Just because we've been together for so long doesn't mean I want to marry you." Hiroki stayed sitting, looking up at Nowaki. They both stayed quiet for a little until Hiroki spook again. "You know I was going to break up with you either today or tomorrow but this just makes it better."_

_"How could you say that? It's our 9__th__ anniversary!"_

_"Yeah I know. I was going to do it tomorrow but then you did this."_

_Nowaki was speechless._

_"You said that the last nine years was the best for you but not for me. But at first you seemed so happy so… I played along… Plus it's not like I had a say in our relationship anyway. I mean you pretty much forced me into this relationship."_

_"But… I love you."_

_Hiroki smiled. "That's what made it so easy." He stood up and started to walk away. "I'll have my things out of the apartment by the end of the week. But for now I'll move in with in with Miyagi."_

_Nowaki just stood there with his heart shattered. Hiroki's words echoing in his head, "That's what made it so easy."_

Hiroki stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair. He noticed Nowaki was talking in his sleep.

"Hiro-san… come back…"

Hiroki climbed into the bed. Nowaki started to toss and turn.

"Nowaki. Nowaki!" Hiroki shook him.

Nowaki shot up, startled. "You're still here."

Hiroki looked at him weird, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? What were you dreaming about?"

Nowaki looked at him. "N-nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"No it's fine. I'm going to go get a glass of water." Nowaki got out for bed and went to the kitchen. After he was done he walked over to the bathroom. He slashed some water in his face and reassured himself it was only a dream. He took a deep breath and walked back to the bed and climbed back in.

"Hiro-san."

Hiroki sighed, "What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait 'till morning, it's late."

Nowaki thought for a minute, "No. It won't take that long, I promise."

"Fine, what?"

"If you were… unhappy you would tell me right?"

Hiroki turned over to face Nowaki, "What do you mean 'unhappy'?"

"You know… unhappy."

"Unhappy with what?"

"Us? Are you unhappy with us? You would tell me if you were, right? Not keep it to yourself for years?"

Hiroki looked at him weird, "Why would I do that?"

"I asked you first?"

Hiroki was silent. "Yeah, I would tell you."

Nowaki felt relieved, "Ok. Thank you."

"What brought this up?" Nowaki shrugged, "Just a question."

"Okay well… go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Hiroki turned back over. "Night."

"Hiro-san?"

"What is it now?"

"I love you."

Hiroki just slowly shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (sadly)(or the saying "Run, Forest, run!" and you'll see what i mean when you read**** it)**

**And as I always say on my chapters; Like me on facebook, I will use it to update the status on the chpaters in progress. (under the name AutomailGrell) Also soooo sorry about the chapter being really late... again. i have had a few tennis games and practices plus have to worry about grades and homework. I'm really trying to post as much as i can. Plus i didnt even have chapter 5 done, because i write it first, when i started typing it so... yeah. Thanks for all the reviews i love opening my email and see new review so keep reading and reviewing!3**

* * *

"So about last night…" Hiroki was getting his shirt buttoned up and Nowaki was brushing his teeth.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"The talk we had… about being unhappy."

Nowaki stopped brushing, worried. "Yeah?"

"Well you brought it up so suddenly so I wanted to ask you… as you… unhappy?"

Nowaki breathed a sigh of relief and spit into the sink. He turned around and walked up to Hiroki. "Of course I'm happy."

Hiroki nodded his head. Nowaki smiled and lifted up Hiroki's chin. Their eyes met, "Hiro-san why would I be unhappy?"

Hiroki shrugged. Nowaki laughed through his nose and leaned down to kiss him. When they separated Nowaki noticed the time, "Oh man. You're going to be late for work.

"Crap." Hiroki hurried and finished getting dressed quickly. Nowaki walked back to the bathroom and finished up himself. Nowaki kept his eye on the Hiroki and when he walked out of the room Nowaki walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

He started typing out a message.

**"To: Maki**

**Sub: We need to talk.**

**Message: I really need to talk to you about something pretty important."**

He hit the send button and then put the phone in his pocket.

Hiroki had made some toast and gave a few pieces to Nowaki. "Here you need to eat something."

"Thanks." Nowaki took a piece and reached into his pocket to get his phone. He got a text message from Maki.

**"To: Nowaki**

**Sub: Re: We need to talk.**

**Message: What's wrong?"**

Nowaki put the toast in his mouth to hold it and typed a new message.

**"Message: Just a dream I had. Can I stop by after work?"**

He put his phone away and looked up. Hiroki wasn't there. He looked around, "Hiro-san?"

"I'm in here."

Nowaki walked to the front door and saw Hiroki putting his shoes on.

"When will you be home today… or are you even coming home?"

"I'll be here about 3."

"PM?" Hiroki looked up at him.

Nowaki smiled, "Yeah, PM. Today"

"Ok good because if you work like yesterday I will hurt someone. Plus I don't want you to work all the way through tomorrow."

"I'm not even working tomorrow. Someone at work is going to get all my patients so…"

"Really? Okay." Hiroki finished with his shoe and stood up. "I'll see if I can get a substitute teacher but I don't know. If not then I get out at about… 5 o'clock."

"Okay… You're going to be late."

Hiroki looked at his watch, "Crap. I am. Okay I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye." Nowaki kissed him, "Have a good day."

"… Okay .Thanks, bye." Hiroki walked out the door.

As Nowaki walked back to the bedroom he pulled out his phone. Another message from Maki.

**"Message: Yeah. It's no problem. If you want I stop by your place and we can talk there. Whatever you want to do."**

Nowaki typed back;

**"Message: Here is totally fine with me. It would be better actually. I think Hiro-san would be mad if I wasn't home when he gets here after work. ****J"**

Nowaki put his phone in the nightstand and walked over to the closet to change. "Vvvvvvvrrrrr." Nowaki's phone vibrated on the stand. He walked over and grabbed his phone.

**"Message: Okay. It's a plan, Stan. :P Just text me when you leave work."**

Nowaki smiled and typed;

**"Message: Alrighty… Dang it. I have nothing to call you. ^_^ I'll see you later... alligator. Ha! I got you."**

Nowaki put his phone in his pocket and walked out the room. He walked over to the front door and started to put on his shoes when his phone went off again.

**"Message: Ahaha! That just made my day! XD Okay. In a while crocodile. ;)"**

Nowaki laughed and continued with his shoes. He got up and grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

As Nowaki was walking to work his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Ah, Nowaki. Can you do me a favor?" It sounded like Hiroki was in a hurry.

"Sure. What is it?"

Just as Hiroki started to talk a loud car zoomed by. "Sorry Hiro-san. Some jerk in a red sports car just drove by. What did you say?"

"Oh, umm…If you're still home can you grab the stack of paper on the table and bring it to me on your way?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiro-san I left already."

"Oh crap. It's okay."

Nowaki stopped walking. "I'm really close to the house I can go back and pick it up."

"No, it's fine. I don't need it today."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't take that long and I don't mind doing it."

Hiroki started to get a little irritated, "Nowaki its fine. I'll just bring it to work tomorrow."

Nowaki was silent for a moment. "I thought you didn't have work tomorrow and you had a substitute."

Hiroki sighed, "No, no I said I would _try _to get a sub, didn't say I could."

"Oh… ok well can you find out if you can get one?"

"Yeah, but you know it's hard to get one in short notice. Plus it's flu season so… Sorry but I have to go, class is starting."

Nowaki sighed. "Ok just let me know what's going on?"

"Yeah I'll call you at lunch. Bye."

"Ok bye."

The line went dead and Nowaki closed his phone.

"So have you two thought about what you are going to do?" Tsumori and Nowaki were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria taking a break.

"No. We are going to make it up as the night goes along. I did find this really nice restaurant that I'm thinking about taking him to."

"Really? What's it called?"

Nowaki though for a minute, trying to remember the name. "I… don't remember but it was expensive."

Tsumori squinted his eyes at Nowaki. "Is that why you worked so late yesterday?"

Nowaki just stared at the table and didn't answer because he knew Tsumori would be mad.

"Nowaki!"

"What?! Is it a crime to want a good anniversary and work a _little_ overtime for it?"

"No but you don't have to be the one who _always _pays for dinner. Who knows maybe Hiroki would help pay."

"Beep! Beep!" Nowaki reached for his pager and shot out of his chair when he read it.

"A patient crashed! I'll be right back!"

He started running to the door before Tsumori yelled after him, "Nowaki, You phone is still on the table!"

Nowaki turned around, yelling back, "Watch it for me!" He turned back around and started running again.

"Run, Forest, run!" Tsumori rested his chin in his hand and elbow on the table.

Nowaki's phone started to vibrate. Tsumori looked down at the phone, picked it up and flipped it open. It was a call from Hiroki. He looked at the doorway then hit the green talk button.

"Hello, Nowaki's phone Tsumori speaking…"

"Oh… It's Hiroki."

"Ooh Hiroki…" Tsumori's tone of voice changed to a more hateful tone, "How have you been?"

"Uh… good. Where's Nowaki?"

Tsumori's tone changed back to a polite tone but anyone could tell it was fake, "Oh, well one of his patients crashed and he had to go help. I'm _so _sorry; you called a little too late."

Hiroki knew he was being fake and didn't mean it. "Oh well can you just tell him to call me back when he gets a chance? Thanks."

Hiroki was suspicious and just wanted to hang up right there.

"But hold on I still want to talk to you. There's a _lot _I need to talk to you about…"

"Perhaps another time, I need to get back to work. You know papers to grade."

"This will _only _take a minute, I promise."

Hiroki thought for a minute deciding whether to trust him or not. He sighed "Make it fast."

Once again Tsumori's tone was very fake. "Yay… So your ninth anniversary is soon right?"

"Yeah, its tomorrow."

"Oh well let me be the first one to say Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you."

Again Tsumori tone changed back to the hateful tone from before, "Luck you. So what are you two planning to do?"

"Umm… we really don't know yet." Hiroki had a bad feeling about talking to Tsumori. "We were going to plan as we go along. Look I should really get back to work. I'm pre-"

Tsumori interrupted, the hatred easily audible in his voice, "Hold on there speed racer I'm not done talking yet."

Hiroki tensed up and went silent. "What do you want?"

"Something you have. Something you don't deserve… but I have a question for you; do you know why Nowaki worked so late on Sunday?"

"His boss wanted him to come to work."

"Hahahaha. You two have been together for nine years and you still don't see his little tricks? He did it for you; for both of you. He wanted you two to have a great anniversary. You know take you to a nice, expensive restaurant and who knows where else."

Hiroki could feel the tension between the two of them and wanted to hang up right there.

"But from what Nowaki has told me, in the past he was always the one paying for dinner. Is this true?"

"Y-yeah it's true but…"

"Do you ever pay for anything during your anniversaries?"

Hiroki didn't speak.

"Exactly, but now I guess you know what I mean by something you don't deserve. Or I should say 'someone you don't deserve'…"

Hiroki was speechless. _'Does he mean he wants…Nowaki?'_

"He does _everything _for you. What do you do for him?"

Hiroki said nothing and not because he had nothing to say but because he was in shock.

Tsumori laughed, "Exactly. See you don't deserve him… but if he was with me, I would do so much to make him happy. Every day."

Slowly Hiroki snapped out of it, "Well… you can't have him." It was all he could say.

"But you see, it's only a matter of time before I-" suddenly his tone completely changed and seemed happy without sounding fake, "would love to have dinner with you two. I think it would be fun. Oh Nowaki your precious Hiro-san is on the other end."

When Tsumori said Hiroki's name like that it made him cringe. He though _'Don't you dare say my name like that, only Nowaki can,' _but he only thought it. He couldn't say that not with Nowaki close by.

"What?! Give me my phone!" When Nowaki reached to grab the phone Tsumori pulled it away.

"Wait. Did your patient make it.?"

Reaching further, "Yeah, she's fine. Give me my phone."

Tsumori finally gave it up. Once Nowaki sat down at the table Tsumori slowly reached down to his pager and made it go off.

"Oh I guess it's my turn. I leave you two alone. See you later Nowaki…. Good talking to you Hiroki." He patted the table as he stood up and left.

Nowaki waved and then focus on Hiroki. "Sorry you had to deal with senpai."

Hiroki didn't speak, he just thought about what he talked about with Tsumori.

"Hiro-san?"

"W-what?"

"I just said, sorry you had deal him."

"Was what he said true?"

Nowaki laughed through his nose "What did he say?"

"He told me why you worked so late on Sunday. Did you really do it to pay for the restaurant?"

Nowaki's heart started to pound, "How do you know about the restaurant?"

Hiroki sighed, "He told me." He could hear the anger in Nowaki's voice.

"He told you... He shouldn't have told you! It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Nowaki it wasn't just him… when I was doing your laundry I found the sample menu in your pant pocket."

Nowaki stayed silent.

"But you didn't answer my question… Did you work late to pay for the restaurant?"

Nowaki sighed, "Uh… yeah. I guess. I was planning to pay."

"Why?"

"'Cause that is what you do on dates you pay for dinner and all that."

"Well every anniversary we have had you've always paid for whatever we did."

"I never wanted you to have to worry about paying or about money…"

"Why… would I worry about money? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing… I… I don't mind pay."

"Listen, I don't care who pays or where we go as long as we do it together. We could go to that restaurant or to a sushi bar. Or we could stay home with a movie and popcorn but as long as we do something together. I don't care who pays. I will if that's what we agree on because anniversaries are might to celebrate our relationship."

"I know I just want us to have a perfect night."

"I know you do and I do too but you don't always have to be the one paying for everything. _I_ don't mind paying and _you_ don't have to work overtime for money."

"But it wouldn't be a perfect night if we are both worrying about money."

Hiroki started to raise his voice. "Well we don't have to go anywhere expensive then!"

Both of them started to get upset.

"But it's our ninth anniversary!"

"Then make the reservation if you want!"

"Fine maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Hiroki's voice got quieter but was still upset. "I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye."

Before Nowaki could say anything he heard a click and Hiroki hung up.

* * *

** sorry the text got messed up, dont know how it happened. **

******And as I always say on my chapters; Like me on facebook, I will use it to update the status on the chpaters in progress. (under the name AutomailGrell)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! Sorry for the long wait i promise i will try really hard to post more. what i do is write it before i type it and i didnt finish writing this chapter when i was typing. But enjoy and don't forget to review because i ****love**** reading reviews and PMs. 3**

* * *

Tsumori was talking to a nurse when Nowaki walked over, upset. Tsumori noticed the look on Nowaki's face.

"I'll get back to you later."

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Nowaki crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot in the floor. They both stood there in awkward silence. Nowaki raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'Well are you going to say something?'

Finally Tsumori broke the silence. "Hey…"

Nowaki stayed quiet with his jaw tight.

Tsumori didn't understand. "Umm… how's it going? You okay?"

"No I'm not. You want to take a guess why?"

Tsumori looked around and say nothing.

"No… because I can't even begin it explain how upset I am at you!"

"What do you mean?"

Nowaki threw arms up, "You told Hiro-san about the restaurant!"

Some of the nurses working at the counter looked over because of the yelling. Both Nowaki and Tsumori a little embarrassed.

"Nowaki quiet shouting you're causing a scene."

Nowaki looked around and sighed, "Sorry everyone." Then he opened to door to one of the hospital's supply closets and, while smiling at everyone, pushed Tsumori inside. He apologized again, walked into the closet, and closed the door behind him.

Tsumori looked around the closet with a small smile on his face, "Oh, Nowaki what are we doing in here?"

Nowaki just slowly shook his head.

Tsumori started poking Nowaki's face and stunk out his bottom lip in a pouty fashion. "What's wrong?"

Nowaki swatted his hand away. "Stop."

Tsumori stepped back and looked at Nowaki. Nowaki crossed his arms again.

"I can't believe you told Hiro-san about the restaurant!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just so excited that…" Tsumori could tell that Nowaki wasn't amused.

Nowaki sighed. "I thought I could trust you with something like this and now because of you we ended up arguing and yelling at each other."

"Well-"

"I'm not done! That restaurant was supposed to be a surprise and the main place we go to tomorrow night! Now he knows about it! It wasn't your entire fault he knew but I'm still really upset at you. Listen…" Nowaki tried to calm himself down, "now I feel like I can't trust you with my secrets anymore."

Tsumori talked quietly but Nowaki could still hear him, "You never said it was a secret."

"That's not the point! You know, when someone tells you a secret you're not supposed to tell anyone! Epically when it is about someone's anniversary! Look if you're not going to keep secrets and keep it between us then I won't tell you anything important like that."

Tsumori just looked at him.

"And… I was going to tell you some really big news but know I can't trust you."

Tsumori sighed and put his hands in his white coat pockets. "How big?"

"Huge. Like, life changing."

"Uh, you're moving in to-… no you two already live together. Umm… you're going steady?"

"I'm not answering you. Plus," Nowaki turned around and grabbed the door handle, "I think Hiroki and I are passed that point."

"Then what else can it be? The only thing I can think of is… you're going to pop the question."

Nowaki stayed quiet and opened the storage room door, "I'm not telling." Nowaki stepped out and walked away.

Tsumori was stunned and didn't know what to think. He slowly made his way out of the tiny room and into the hallway with his head looking to the floor.

When he looked up he saw that the nurses at the counter were looking back at him. "What are you looking at?" He turned away and walked slowly down the hallway, plotting and thinking.

"Hey, I just left work." Nowaki called Maki as he was walking out the hospital doors.

"Okay. I'll see you at your place… do you want me to pick up some dinner?"

"No I was going to make dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll be right over. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Nowaki hung up and started walking home.

Nowaki walked up to the door and saw Maki sitting on the ground with a pair of headphones on.

"Hey." Maki looked up as she removed her headphones and turned off her music.

"Hey. Sorry you had to wait."

She stood up and dusted of her pants. "No. It's fine."

Nowaki pulled out his and unlocked the door. Once the door was open they both walked in and took off their shoes.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nowaki walked into the bedroom to put his bag away.

"Uh… water is fine. So what did you want to talk about?" Maki slowly walked around looking at all the books and pictures.

Nowaki came out of the bedroom and went to get a glass in the kitchen. "Just a dream I had last night. It was really weird."

Maki was at a small shelf unit that came up to about her waist. There were three different pictures of Nowaki and Hiroki on the top shelf.

The first one was both of them on the park bench. The second one was one of them at the lake. The last one, Maki's favorite, was taken in the apartment. Nowaki and Hiroki were sitting on the floor. Nowaki had his left arm around Hiroki's waist; his head leaned against the back of Hiroki's. Nowaki's right hand holding the camera up to take the picture. Hiroki looked away from the camera, blushing up to his ears. Nowaki had a massive smile on his face.

Nowaki walked over to Maki with her water. "You like the pictures?"

"Yeah. This one is my favorite." She pointed to the last picture.

"Me too. Hiro-san doesn't love it though."

"Why? It's a very cute picture."

He shrugged, "He just thinks it's not a good picture of him, but I have to disagree."

They both were silent for a while.

"So…" Maki turned around, "your dream?"

"Oh, yeah let's go sit down."

They both went and sat down at the table.

"So what was this dream about? Was it a bad dream or what?"

"Yeah really bad… like, a nightmare."

Maki crossed her legs and listened carefully.

"So yesterday I got home at about 5:30 and-"

"Wait how late did you work?"

"Started on Sunday at 1 and got off 5:30 on Monday- and don't yell at me Hiro-san already did that."

Maki leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Continue."

"Well I fell asleep on the couch and when Hiro-san got home he woke me up. He sent me to bed and I fell back asleep. In this dream it was Hiro-san and me on our anniversary date. We had dinner already and I took him to the park bench were we met. I told him that I loved him and that meeting him was the best thing ever but the way he answered was… strange."

Maki gestured for him to go on.

"He laughed and it wasn't a laugh from being happy. It was a laugh out of amusement and it really hurt. More than you think because I put my heart out there, told him that I loved him and built up the courage to ask him to marry me and he… laughed in my face. Then after he laughed he asked me why he would do that."

Nowaki's voice got shaky, "He told me that he was going to break up with me after our anniversary."

Maki could tell that it was very hard for Nowaki to talk about this.

"He said that he had played along for the nine years we were together. I told him that I loved him and he said 'That's what made so easy.'"

"Wow…" Maki was speechless, "that's horrible."

Nowaki rested his head on the table.

"Well I can see why you dreamed that."

"Why?"

She took a sip of her water. "Well think about it. You're about to take this huge step so you are going through some stress and pressure. Plus knowing you, you really don't deal with stress well."

Nowaki looked up at her.

"What? It's that truth. I think you are focusing on the negative but you need to focus on the positive.

Nowaki took a deep breath, "You're right. I need to stay positive."

"Good. So anything else you want to talk about? Like, how was work today?"

Nowaki chuckled through his nose, "Didn't get me started."

"That bad? Were you really busy?" Maki leaned in closer.

"No. Tsumori, a friend at work, had my phone when I was working with a patient and when I wasn't in the room Hiro-san called. I don't know what senpai said but I do know that he told Hiro-san about the restaurant I wanted to take him to."

Maki's jaw dropped. "He didn't?"

"He did, but I found out that Hiro-san already knew about the restaurant."

"How did he find out? Were you talking in your sleep?" Maki chuckled.

Nowaki looked at her weird. "No. He was doing my laundry and he found the sample menu in my pants pocket."

"Aw I'm sorry babe…" Maki gave him a sad look.

"I just got really mad at him because as you know trust and honesty are very important to me. I'm just glad that I didn't tell him that I was going to ask Hiro-san to marry me. Plus Hiro-san and I were yelling at each other on the phone pretty much about money because of him."

"What happen?"

Nowaki leaned back in his chair. "Hiro-san thinks that I shouldn't be the only paying for the anniversary."

"He's right. You both should pay for something."

"I just feel like I should be the one paying, I don't know why I just feel like I should. I just wish I didn't yell at him."

"Well this is what you do," Maki stretched and yawned, "You make him dinner tonight and get a hot bath ready. Like an apology."

Nowaki shook his head, "I should do that. Thanks."

"No problem. So do you know what you two are going to do?"

"No, not yet. I know we are going out to eat but I don't know after that. When we talked on the phone he said that he wouldn't care if we watched a movie with popcorn and there was a movie we have wanted to see."

"You have a plan now make it happen. Have you the reservation?"

Nowaki's eyes went big. "Oh crap. I'll go make it now."

Nowaki got up and ran to the t bedroom. He looked around 'til he found the menu with the restaurant's number on it. He got out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello I would like to make a reservation."

* * *

**Like me on facebook i will use it to inform everyine on the progess of chapters. It is under the same name; AutomailGrell. ;)**


	7. Author's Note

Yeah guys! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't posted in a while and I didn't want to have to do this but I have been working on the story a little. so what happened was first I had finals for school and I wasn't writing because I was focusing on that and I had to study. (I did good and got in iPhone because of it!)

Then I was writing and thought that I was working on chapter 6 when I was working on chapter 7 and it is short right now so what I'm thinking about doing is either post chapter by chapter like I have been doing or finishing the story and then posting the rest of the chapters at once. I don't know which one to do I'm kinda leaning toward finishing the story and posting the rest of the chapters at once. **Plz review or private message me what you think I should do. **Again I'm very sorry and thank you so much! :3


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ok so what I am going to do is finish it then I will actually post all of it at one time but I am posting this chapter so I can leave you with something before I cut you off from the story for a little while. So I will try to finish quickly cause I already now how I want it to go and how I want it to finish. Thanks! 3**

* * *

"Do you have any tables available for 7 o'clock tomorrow night?"

"Let me check… uh, yes we do. Would you like to reserve one of our tables for tomorrow night?"

"Yes I would."

"Okay one moment please."

Nowaki sat down on the bed and waited.

"Okay sir, how many people in your party?"

"Only 2 people."

"Okay and whose name will this reservation be under?"

"Nowaki."

"So a table for two at 7 o'clock?"

"Yes that is correct." Nowaki stood up from the bed and walked back over to the table.

"Okay sir, the table will be ready at 7 o'clock sharp."

"Thank you so much." Nowaki hit the end button and closed his phone. "I have a reservation for two at seven o'clock."

"Yay! Now all you have to worry about is apologizing to Hiroki."

"I have that covered with the bath and dinner. Let's see Hiro-san gets off work between 5 and 5:30… so I will start dinner at maybe 5:10ish and his bath at 5:30."

"Cool and dinner will be ready when he gets out of the tub?"

"Yup." Nowaki walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Let's see what we have… I think I will make some ramen."

**To: Nowaki**

**From: Hiro-san**

**Message: I'm on my way home now. I will be there soon. -Sent at 5:17-**

Nowaki read the text aloud out. "Okay will you watch the food and I'll go start the bath."

"Alright." Maki stood up and walked over to the stove.

Nowaki came back out of the bedroom after he finished filling the tub.

"Um, Nowaki I think Hiroki is at the door."

"Really?" Nowaki made his way to the front door and looked through the peep- hole. He instantly smiled when he saw Hiroki standing there.

Right before Hiroki could get a chance to knock Nowaki opened the door.

"Hi. Here let me help you." Nowaki reached out his arms to grab some of the things in Hiroki's arms.

"Thanks. I had so much stuff I could open the door."

Nowaki grabbed a box that Hiroki was holding.

"You can put that on the table or something but don't open it."

"I won't." As they walked into the house Nowaki stepped in front of Hiroki to get his attention. "Listen I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I did over react and you're right I don't need to be the one always paying."

"No I should be the one saying sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice the way I did."

Nowaki smiled and nodded. "So I figured that you would be tired after work so I got a bath ready and dinner is cooking as we speak."

They both walked into the living room so Hiroki could put all of his stuff down and then they walked past the kitchen.

"Hi Hiroki."

Hiroki waved to Maki as he walked past her. "Um Nowaki you can put that box on the bed I'll open it later."

Nowaki nodded and did as he was told. "So your bath is ready and dinner should be ready when you get out."

"Ok thanks. Can you close the bedroom door when you leave, please?"

"Yeah." Nowaki turned and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door handle and just as he closed door he peeked his head through. "Love you." He closed the door.

"Sorry Nowaki I have to go back to work, but I will make it up to you. Promise."

"No it's fine. I understand." Nowaki walked her over to the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here," Maki reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. "Happy Anniversary."

"What is it?" Nowaki took it from Maki.

"Open it."

Nowaki opened the red envelope and pulled out the card. When he opened it two tickets fell out. He looked at one of them. They were to a day spa. "Thank you! I'll take Hiro-san."

"Awesome. You have fun tomorrow and text me if you get a chance."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye-bye." Maki waved as she walked out the door.

Nowaki closed the door as he sighed. "Ok time to finish dinner." Nowaki walked back to the kitchen to focus on dinner.

When dinner was just about done the bedroom door opened up and Hiroki came out with a towel hanging over his shoulders.

Nowaki looked over at him and smiled. "Well you looked relaxed."

"I am very relaxed. That bath was just what I needed."

"Well dinner is almost ready."

"Ok I'm just going to go get some fresh air outside."

"Okay."

Hiroki walked over to the door leading out onto the balcony. Hiroki went over to the edge and rested his elbows on it. He looked up at the night sky and sighed.

Nowaki walked over to the door and watched Hiroki. Slowly and silently he tip-toed over to Hiroki and put his arms around Hiroki's waist.

"Nowaki… why must you always sneak up on me?"

"'Cause it's fun."

"Well stop."

Nowaki let go and leaned up against the edge of the balcony. "So how was work today?"

"The same as every other day."

Nowaki nodded and started to walk to the door.

"Actually there was something I wanted to tell you." Hiroki turned around to stop him. "I figured sense it is going to be our anniversary we were going to stay up pretty late and I didn't want to be half asleep when teaching so I took Thursday off."

"Really?" Nowaki walked over to Hiroki and gave him a hug. "That makes me happy."

Hiroki hugged him back, loosely. Nowaki pulled away and with his hand, guided Hiroki's head upward. He slowly pressed his lips against Hiroki's.

Once they parted Nowaki sighed, "So… dinner?"

Hiroki grinned. "Yeah."

"So what time are you going to be home? We have reservations." Nowaki was in the kitchen making breakfast while Hiroki was rushing to get out the door in time for work.

"Um… I should get out around four or five. What time is the reservation?"

"It is at seven."

Hiroki grabbed his briefcase and ran to the front door. Nowaki followed.

"Ok I'm going. See you when I get home."

"Ok… wait, Hiro-san." Nowaki stopped him right before he left. "Happy Anniversary."

Hiroki turned around with a small smile on his face. "Happy 9th." He walked out the door.

When it was close to five o'clock Nowaki was in his bedroom picking out an outfit to wear. He couldn't decide on some of the shirts and pants he was pulling out of the closet.

Once he had finally found what he was going to wear he started to think of what he needed. Then he remembered the ring. Nowaki stood still in the middle of his room and thought.

Slowly panic started to sink in. "Where did I put it…. Crap!" Nowaki paced back and forth, trying very hard not to ripe the room apart.

He wasn't paying attention and ran into the night stand. "Ow! Son of a-"

Nowaki suddenly remembered and sighed. "Oh my… how could I forget I put you in there?" He opened the drawer and looked in the back.

Nowaki breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the little black box just sitting right where he left it.

Suddenly Nowaki's phone started to move across the bed from the vibration.

_"A text from Hiro-san."_

**From: Hiro-san**

**Message: I'm so sorry but I'm going to be a little late. I just got pulled into like a surprise meeting but I should be home in time for the restaurant. Again I'm sorry but I will see you soon.**

Nowaki closed his phone and sat on the bed. "Well… this sucks."


	9. Chapter 8

**So I'm sorry about the wait and this is not all of it I just thought that the wait was long so I'm posting this chapter to hold you over until the rest comes out. BTW this chapter has a twist that some of you might have not seen coming and let me tell you that there are going to be a lot more curveballs to come! Thx. 3**

* * *

**To: Hiro-san**

**Message: Ok it's fine. I mean its work so I understand, just… hurry back.**

Nowaki just sat there not knowing what to do sense he would be waiting there for a little longer. Nowaki looked at the black box on his nightstand. He sighed and closed the drawer.

He stood and just paced back and forth. "Maybe now I can think of some things we can do tonight."

Nowaki was sitting on the bed again thinking of what they could do when he heard the front door open.

Hiroki came bursting through the door. In a fit of panic Nowaki quickly hid the box under his pillow.

"Hi sorry I'm late. I had no idea that that meeting was going to happen."

"Oh no its fine we still a little time before the reservation."

Hiroki put his stuff down on the bed. "Ok cool. I want to take a quick shower and change before we go. I promise it will be quick."

"Ok."

Nowaki was waiting in the kitchen when Hiroki rushed out of the bedroom with his coat.

"Ok let's go." Hiroki started toward the door. He turned around and saw that Nowaki hadn't moved. "What's wrong? Come on we have to go or we are going to be late."

"I know I just… feel like I am forgetting to grab something."

Hiroki sighed. "Well do you have your phone?"

Nowaki patted his pocket, "Yeah."

"Wallet?"

Nowaki felt his back pocket. "I have that."

"Keys... jacket?"

Nowaki grabbed his keys from the counter, "Keys right here and my jacket is by the door."

Hiroki sighed, "Then what could you be forgetting?"

Nowaki shrugged.

"Then maybe it's not important. Can we go now?"

Nowaki started walking toward the door. "Yeah let's go."

"Thank you." Hiroki followed him out.

Once they reached the restaurant and got inside, Nowaki walked up to the lady, Aki, standing at the podium. "Hi, I have a reservation for seven."

"Name?"

"It's under Nowaki for two."

Aki looked at the book and then looked back up. "There is no reservation under the name 'Nowaki'."

"What."

She pointed at the book, "There is no reservation under that name. Are you sure that you made one?"

"Yes I did. I called yesterday."

"Ok one minute please I'll see if I can found out what happened." She walked away.

Nowaki sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Hiroki walked up next to him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"They don't have our reservation."

"Well did you make one?"

"Yes, I called yesterday!"

Hiroki put up his hands, "Okay clam down. They'll figure it out."

"Sorry." Nowaki took a deep breath.

Aki and another female employee came back to the front podium and started to whisper to themselves, although Hiroki and Nowaki could still hear them.

Aki pointed to Nowaki, "Ok so he called and made a reservation for two at seven."

"Yeah and I wrote it down." The other employee put her hand on her hip.

"Where 'cause I don't see it?"

The other employee pointed at the paper, "Right here-" She looked closer. "I swear I wrote it down right here."

Aki looked at it and started to flip through a few pages. She stopped and looked at the other girl. "You put them down for the wrong date."

"What?"

Aki pointed at the page. "This says Thursday. Today is Wednesday. Since you put down the wrong day someone else took the reservation for today. Look; Thursday, Nowaki for two at seven. Wednesday, Usami Akihiko for two at seven."

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other, silently. They both sighed.

Aki continued to quietly yell at the other employee. "Plus you have to put down their first and last name or we can get people mixed up." She turned to look at Nowaki, "I am so sorry sir, she," gesturing to the other woman, "is new and doesn't really have a grasp on everything she needs to do here."

Nowaki looked at her worried, "So what about our reservation?"

"I can keep the one for tomorrow in the book and you can come back."

"Do you have any tables free right now or later on tonight?"

Aki check the pages. "I'm sorry, we are completely booked for the rest of tonight and we close at 10."

Nowaki ran his hand through his hair, "Ok well you can cancel the table for tomorrow." He slowly started to walk away.

Hiroki grabbed him but the arm. "Nowaki are you sure? We can come back tomorrow."

"No, it's fine; we'll just go somewhere else. You can cancel it." Nowaki pulled Hiroki close and whispered to him, "Honestly if they aren't going to take the time to teach their staff how to do things around here, I don't want to eat here. Let alone spend good money here."

Aki nodded as they walked the door.

Hiroki patted Nowaki on the back, "It's okay, stuff like this happens all the time. But you know what? I know a great sushi place about a block that way."

Nowaki smiled. "Ok, let's go."

"See I told you that this place was great."

Nowaki patted his belly, "No kidding, I'm so stuffed."

"Ha-ha. Me too. So what do you want to do now?"

Nowaki checked his watch, "Well it's only eight… What do you want to do? Oh wait how about some ice cream."

"But I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"No I said I was stuffed and one can always make room for frozen delicious treats."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess you're right. Come on."

As they both walked they passed the jewelry store.

"Oh crap!" Nowaki stopped in his tracks.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiroki looked at him, confused.

"What, oh n-nothing." Nowaki sighed disappointed in himself.

"It really doesn't seem like nothing. You don't just yell 'oh crap' out of the blue for nothing."

"Hiro-san really it's nothing, okay? I just remembered what I forgot at home don't worry about it."

Hiroki shrugged it off and decided to let it go, "Ok whatever you say."

Nowaki started to yell at himself in his mind. _"Stupid Nowak. How could you forget the ring? The freaking ring! Tonight was supposed to be the perfect night and now it's pretty much ruined now. I can't go back and get it now it would be too complicated to explain to Hiro-san. Now I have to find another night to do it. Perfect."_

Nowaki finally came out of his head when they arrived at the ice cream shop. "So what do you want to do after this?" He leaned on the counter as Hiroki decided what flavor to get.

"I don't know everything so going to close soon anyway maybe we should go home."

"Well I was thinking we walked through the park or something to get home or take the long way."

"Why?" Hiroki told the employee what he wanted.

"Well to spend more time with you." Nowaki ordered his ice cream after Hiroki.

"But you have for the rest of the night, tomorrow and the next day and the next and… etc."

"Well time outside. It _is _a beautiful night after all."

"Yeah."

Nowaki sighed, "Although I wish we could have done something else but I have a surprise for you at home."

"Oh, really? It's kinda funny because I have a surprise for you too."

Nowaki looked up and smiled, "Can't wait to get home then."

* * *

**More to come soon I am working on it!**


End file.
